Giving in to Him
by gemini-rose16
Summary: She was HIS. And HIS alone. The golden bracelet fitted around her slender wrist proved this as it held his insignia. His symbol. Showing to all who it was that really owned her.


_**Disclaimer: **__any characters you recognise from Harry are owned by J.K Rowling. I only own the plot of this story and the characters alias'._

_This is my first fan-fic so I am terribly sorry if it's bad. Please R&R_

_Love_

_Gemini Rose16_

_Xxx_

**Giving in to Him**

The night air was a frosty breath on her bare throat as the wind howled through the deserted streets. The warm orange light from the lamppost cast a soft orange glow on her peachy flesh and highlighted the ruby-red hints in the chocolate brown whispers of hair that had managed to escape from the elegant bun. Long, flirtatious eyelashes framed golden-flecked sienna eyes that shined with fear, anger, horror and…passion….directed at the shadowed figures that surrounded her, hiding just beyond her vision in the dark.

The salty unpleasant taste of the sea and the coppery tang in the air of freshly split blood blending with the old decaying blood were enough to make her feel like relieving herself of any food she may have left in her stomach. However, that would include letting her guard down, which was something she could not afford to do, especially with _THEM_ around.

The dark emerald velvet of her body-hugging, strapless gown shimmered in the moons cold radiance which merged with the effects of the lampposts warm light making her look like an avenging angel not to be trifled with. Glittering onyx paint was layered evenly and elegantly on claw-like nails, waiting to rip into the flesh of another in defence. To all those who knew her knew that the colour symbolised a deadly warning.

The only see able features of the creatures that blended into the shadows were their red glowing eyes, eagerly showing her their hunger, their desire, their need to sink their ivory daggers in to the warm flesh of her neck and taste the hot sweet blood flowing from her veins. But they held back. They were not to feed from her as she was not theirs. She was _HIS_. _And HIS alone._ The golden bracelet fitted around her slender wrist proved this as it held his insignia. His symbol. Showing to all who it was that really owned her.

But be that as it may, she was not willing. No one in the new kingdom spoke of it but everyone knew. She did not obey, she did not willingly bow down, she did not bend. She would play nice for a while but then she would run. She would try to escape. She came oh so close twice but he refused. He would not set her free but he could not break her, could not possess what she was, just own her. She was his prized possession. His Lord let him have her when it ended. When Potter and the Order was killed. He had had a choice. It was between her, the Weasley girl, the Weasley boy, Lovegood, the Patil twins who came as a set or the Lavender girl. He chose her. He would always choose her. She didn't know what happened to the others except that Ginny, the Weasley girl, was with the Potions Master. That, at least, was a good thing as he wasn't truly one of them and would treat her well.

As she stood near the ocean with the wind blowing her dress about her feet she could hear the creatures whispering. She could hear his footsteps clicking on the stone parking behind her. As he got closer, she watched the seas rough waves crash onto the wooden dock she was currently stood on. His footfalls stopped as he reached the start of the wooden platform.

"Mia, you should know by now that I will never let you go. You are mine and will be until we both die," his masculine voice called out. She could hear his smirk as he called her by the pet name, knowing she hated when he could her it as he had turned what had been a nickname of affection between friends to a pet name of mockery. She also knew that the emphasis on the word 'both' was him referring to the multiple times she had attempted suicide only to have him revive her. She turned to face him with a look of defiance in her eyes.

"I may wear your insignia and I may be your prisoner, Lucius, but I will never be yours and you will never truly own me. Surely you know that by now. Everyone else does, including your little red-eyed vampires." She replied.

He walked closer to her, his platinum hair blowing in the wind around him as the velvet ribbon came free. He knew he should be with his guests celebrating the fifth anniversary of Potters downfall but he just wanted to stay watching her. She was his obsession. Had been for the past seven years. She is 22 now, was only 15 when it started. It was all down to the battle at the Ministry for Magic, she fascinated him as she fought, looking beautiful. Now she was gorgeous, she looked like a goddess standing before him as the rain started to fall and fire burned in her eyes.

He was right in front of her now. His eyes were stormy in lust as they raked over her petite form. She knew he was remembering the battles and mini fights since her 5th year at Hogwarts. They always seemed to turn him on. She couldn't deny his attractiveness but he was evil and it was him who had personally killed Cho Chang and her boyfriend at the time, Daniel Micheals. She knew he killed Danny for solely the reason that they were together, he had been obsessing over her since their first fighting encounter. She knew what he craved from her just as he knew what she needed. After 5 years of continued refusal and fighting, she was getting tired of it. She wasn't obvious about it. Her comebacks were still as strong and biting as ever. Her physical fighting was not any weaker. Plus she really wanted to see Ginny and Ron. He would give her anything she wished, except freedom, if she would just stop fighting at least once.

He also knew. He could see in her eyes what she wanted: the youngest Weasley's. He would happily give them to her if she would just give him herself. So he offered her them if she would just give him one night with her. He reached out his arms and ran his fingers lightly over her sensitive skin, enjoying how she shivered. He released her chocolate curls to fall down her back, amazed at the natural ruby highlights that ran through her brown hair down to her bum. As he marvelled at her, she just looked back at him in the eyes then closed her own as he set his lips on her peachy neck.

She let him kiss her neck and shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her flush against his body. She could feel his chest muscles against her breast and his muscular arms an shoulders under her hands as she slid them up and over until they connected behind his neck. He pulled back just enough to give her a questioning look. Her only reply was,

"I'm tired of fighting."

Then again it was all he needed before he closed the distance and attached his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

He could of jumped for joy when she kissed him back. Seven long years he had waited for this. Tomorrow morning, before she wakes up, he would get her little redheaded friends permanently moved in for her. But tonight? Tonight she was willingly completely and totally his and he was going to enjoy it while it lasts.

"Are we going to move this to your room before I change my mind? You see I'm not yet sure if this is a one time thing or not and I'm sure they won't miss us."

Taking that as his queue, he picked her up bridal style while slipping his tongue in her mouth, tasting the Champaign from earlier, and apparating them straight to his bed.

The next morning he did exactly as he promised.

What neither knew was that 9 months later Hermione 'Mia' Granger and Lucius Malfoy would be parents to twins; Ashris Leanna-Bow Malfoy and Aries Mayanna Malfoy.


End file.
